


505

by allmyselfishthoughts



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyselfishthoughts/pseuds/allmyselfishthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost 3 months since Ethan was away from home, and he couldn't endure staying away from his wife one more day. Even more that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	505

Two months and 19 days of being apart. Now that they were married he was working with Sir Malcolm, and they had to leave for a business trip; Vanessa would go with them but she had work too, as a volunteer, a lot of people depended on her and she couldn’t leave them. So they would have to bear spending three months away from each other. It was the first time since that dreadful year that they would have to be apart for a long time again. Now it was two months and 19 days already –almost 20 days since it was night-.

Ethan wrote a letter for her everyday, and she did the same. Sometimes more than one; each one of them was more carried with pain than the previous. Their nights now were longer and sleepless, because she was used to the warmth and the security of his body against hers; he was used to her hair tickling his nose and the heady smell of it on his nostrills. Their days were being boring and gloomy, because the sparkle on his small eyes and the color of her smile –not only a smile, a different smile that maybe she wasn’t aware that existed, but it emerged everytime that she stared at his face- was what made life worth for both of them.

So now he was sitting on that carriage for hours, five hours already. He missed his wife so much and wouldn’t be able to stay one more day away from her. Even more  _that_  day. Ethan was wearing the hat that she picked for him, her favorite one; his fingers were grasping around the pocket watch that his father gave to him once, but now it was different. It had a picture of Vanessa in there, her waves falling over her shoulders, that beautiful smile on her pink lips and he could swear that her blue eyes were staring at him.

He started wondering what she was doing exactly on that moment. It was 11:41pm so she probably went to bed already, even if she couldn’t sleep. His mind was suddenly taken by an image that he was very used to –and that he was missing-. Vanessa lying on their bed on her side but facing his, her raven hair spread behind her creating contrast with the white of the pillow; her thin nightgown around her body with one button opened that gave him a glimpse of the top of her breasts, her left hand bellow the pillow and the right resting on her left thigh, slightly covered by the right one. She always looked so paceful –and sexy,  _so_  sexy- sleeping this way and Ethan couldn’t help but smile at his luck to call that woman, that stunning woman his wife. He would lay on his side holding her pale frame; her skin would be cold at first, what would make him envolve her into his arms. She would turn her back to him to feel his arms over hers, her back against his chest and his breathe near to her ear.

A few more hours and he would be there with his Vanessa, joining her on their bed, holding her tighly and kissing every inch of her body, just like he had done many times before. Even on that night that he had to leave, but still was alive on his memory.

He was supposed to travel at the evening to meet Sir Malcolm, but it didn’t happened how he was planning. He waited for her to say goodbye standing near to the window; in the moment that she stepped into their room he knew that he wouldn’t be strong enough to go, at least not that time.

_“You don’t have to go now.” She had said, and the tone of her voice broke his heart. He cupped her face, kissed her lips and the tip of her nose; his forehead touched hers._

_“I have to go, sweetheart. You know that I don’t want to, but I need to.” Her hands brushed against his scruff and went further holding his neck, the tips of her fingers meeting his scalp where she gently digged her nails; her lips went to his right ear._

_“Stay with me tonight.” She whispered hoarsely, her warm breathe against his skin took over all his thoughts. She moved her head to pierce her gaze on his, and he was even more sure that he would stay; when she looked at him that way she owned him, he would do everything that she wanted him to, no matter what it was._

_“How can I ever deny you, m’darling?” Was all he managed to articulate before her mouth catched his, kissing him hungrily; he kissed her back with the same intensity, his earger hands already pulling her skirt up to grab her thighs. She got ride of his shirt and lifted her right leg slowly, pressing her body against his to tease him more; he promptly held both of her legs wrapping them around him and carried her to bed. Soon all their clothes were on the floor, his work commitments forgotten; all he cared about was his lady. She was too earger –and soaked enough already- to be teased so she guided his erection to her entrance, sitting on him and moving her hips and muscles; their bare chests were pressed together, his hands were gripping on her hips and ass while both of hers were on his throat. Their mouths were half opened, releasing incoherent words and sharp sounds._

_“I love you so much.” Were his first words a few moments after they reached the climax, when he finally recovered his breathe._

_“But I love you more, lumberjack.” She said while her index finger was tracing a line on his cheek, and then on his mouth; he knew that she meant it, but she was wrong. He loved her more; he adored her with everything that he was, she was the only thing that made sense in his life. He started kissing her again, but his lips left hers to travel down and down on her body; her hands grasped on the sheets._

_And this is how they spent that entire night; with him worshipping her, pleasing her in all ways he could, making her beg sometimes and both letting out moans and screams with each other’s names. They made love until it was almost morning, because even though their bodies were tired they knew how long it would take for them to be together again. When the sunshine peeked through the window he knew that he really couldn’t stay more. She fell asleep in his arms after crying out his name in pleasure for the last time that night; he laid her carefully on her side of the bed and went to get ready for his trip. The last glimpse that he had of her was almost like the image that he had on his head, besides the fact that she wasn’t wearing her nightgown; she was with all her body exposed, her lips swollen, her breasts still red after his ministrations and with some love marks over her pale skin. He covered her with the blankets and kissed her forehead before leaving, it would be a sin to wake her up when she was sleeping so deep. He left a little note by her side with only three words written on it and signed with “Forever yours, Ethan.”_

But it happened exactly two months and 20 days ago; it was 1:05am now, and the coachman was waking him up, saying that he was home. He didn’t notice that he fell asleep, yet he knew that he was dreaming about her. Now he had no need because she was inside those walls that he was staring at. He went almost running to the front door, his eyes tearing up.

His heartbeat raced at every step that he took, but he was being very careful to avoid making noise and scare her. He reached the end of the stairs and went towards their bedroom. The door was half opened, which was odd because they used to sleep with it closed and he knew that even when he was away she still kept this habit. He stepped inside and it was dark, yet he still could see her silhouette perfectly well. The sight broke and warmed his heart, all at once; this time she wasn't on her side, she was on his. Instead of having one hand under the pillow and the other between her thighs she was using both to hold his pillow. It took all his strength to stay there instead of reach her, hold her and cover her face with kisses.

Ethan put down his suitcase on the floor lying his hat over it and went to the bathroom to take a shower –he had a very tumultuous day followed by almost seven hours on the road-; after it he would just lay by her side and sleep.  _"It’s so good to be back home"_ , he thought, and with home he didn't meant that house.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to their room. She was so beautiful sleeping that he stayed in the door for a few minutes, only watching in awe. He turned on the light of the lampshade; his intention was just to get his clothes, but he was unable. He sat on the bed behind her caressing her lovely raven waves, intoxicated by her delightful scent. Then he noticed a little smile in the corner of her lips and wondered if she was dreaming; or maybe she just thought that she was. He covered her eyes with his large hand and felt her warm tears coming.

"This is real?" She whispered, her voice trembling. He took his hand off of her eyes and held her head, gently turning it to face his own; she sat up to look at him. He kissed each one of her eyes and finally her lips.

"Yes Mrs. Chandler. But even after all these years, having you with me still feels like a dream." He wasn't ready for her reaction; she jumped on him tossing her arms around his abdomen, crying in such a desperation that he never saw; he immediately put his arms around her enfolding her tightly. She buried her face on his chest to contain her sobs, and he couldn't stop himself from falling apart too. They cried and held each other for what seemed like years; it was like they were saying goodbye again instead of being reunited after so long. Both whispered how much it hurt to be apart all that time, followed by that three words being said many times, because saying it only once wasn't enough.

"Ethan, pick the clock! What time is?" She suddenly asked him; he grinned at her.

"I don't know, but it doesn’t matter. I know that it’s past midnight." Her lips went up to a smile too, matching his own. "It’s 5th may, Van! Happy anniversary for us!" It was two years since that other 5th may when they signed their names and exchanged rings, the day that they decided to make their union official. They had no need though, but Ethan insisted that Vanessa deserved everything; so one day he went down on one knee and made the proposal, asking her to be his wife; a few months later their wedding happened, a simple ceremony only for their intimate friends. Both still meant every single word of their vows, the "classic" ones that they spelled to everyone to hear on that day and all other ones that they made only to each other, some before and some after that 5th may.

"Happy two years for us, my love," Her teary eyes bored passionately into the sparkle of his, her hand going from his cheek to his neck "thank you for all the happiness and the light that you brought to my life." her voice cracked a little "Thank you for teaching me what is to love and be loved, I never thought that such a thing could ever happen to someone like me." He wipped the tears from her eyes while trying to contain his own.

"Vanessa, my Vanessa."  He pressed a slow kiss to her lips "Thank  _you_  for accepting all that I am, and for making me want to be a better man. Maybe one day I'll be enough and actually deserve you, but meanwhile I'll keep giving you all my love,” he held her hand on his chest “that is all yours." And it was; his entire life was devoted to that woman, the only purpose that he had was to make her happy.

Her lips catched his again, not gently as he just did. He bent them down pressing her head against the pillow to deepen more the kiss, one of his hands still on her back and the other one sliding inside the cleavage of her nightgown to cup her breast. He positioned his body over hers leaning his weight on his knees that were around her legs, what made the towel fall off of his waist. She raised one eyebrow and smirked at the vision of his erection. He smirked back and pulled her legs apart, kneeling between them. Each one of his hands were on one of her thighs, his calloused palm against her soft skin giving her chills; he moved them upwards caressing every inch of her thighs and taking the skirt with him, finally exposing her flesh. His thumbs stroked her groin roughly, bruising her skin; he made sure to look at her face just to watch her reaction to his touches -it made him even more aroused-. He stopped when his hands reached her hips and he clamped on her thin underwear; he could pull it down, but instead he ripped one side and then the other, tossing it  _–_ already damp _-_  on the floor. A wild moan escaped her throat.

His hands were travelling up her body again, now his lips joined them; first he left a long opened mouth kiss on the bunch of sensible nerves in the middle of her legs  _–what made him earn another incoherent sound from her mouth-_ , but instead of going down he went up, nibbling on her hip, and then left a trail of kisses and hickeys across her stomach. His hands were in the side of each of her breasts, so she lifted up her arms and he finally took off the last piece of fabric that was covering her flesh. Their faces were close now. She darted her tongue out of her mouth and he brushed his against hers, but instead of allowing her to kiss him as she clearly wanted he went up, kneeling in between her legs again. He wanted to see her like that, fully naked and with her breath ragged in the same rhythm as his.

"What are you looking, Mr. Chandler? Are you enjoying the view?" She chewed her bottom lip and teased him by reaching her hand to grab his erection, stroking it up and down.

“Oh fuck!” he grasped his hands on her breasts and inhaled sharply, what made her chuckle. "Amused, Mrs. Chandler?" He managed to say and grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, holding it over her head. He kissed her harshly, his tongue deep down on her throat; she was grinding her hips hopelessly against his, what made him laugh on her mouth.

"You're very impatient, darlin'." He said very low, his lips brushing against hers.

"Ethan." She moaned his name almost breathless. "Don't you dare on making me beg." Her eyes catched his again, on that way that was his weakness; it was almost like she had the power of hypnotize him. With his free hand he reached down to her heat and rubbed two fingers at her entrance; she gasped and grinded against his fingers, her eyes now trying to avoid him because even needing him inside her she wasn’t willing to beg this time. Judging by new sound that escaped from her mouth, her eyes rolling up in despair and the amount of wetness that his fingers found in her core he knew that she was aching for him already, just like he was aching for her.

So he did what she wanted, what both wanted; his hands grabbed harshly her hips while he finally thrusted his member inside her, painfully slowly. She clutched her fingers on his scalp, while his head bent down to suck and bite her neck; his mouth went down again and kissed her breast. He was thrusting fast now, roughly, the way that he knew that she loved; everytime that he slammed deep inside of her he bit on her nipple, hard enough to make her scream his name and scratch his arm.

She pushed his head up to look at his face, with a feral expression on hers; her teeth sank into his upper lip until it bleed. He growled loud and moved harder, now hitting the spot that he knew that would take her to the edge. His left hand held her throat while the right was finding its way to the nerves above her core; both of her hands were on his back, her nails digging into the flesh in there. He let go of her throat and positioned his face near to her ears, to suck her earlobe and leave husk whispers: her name, over and over again. With this she buried her teeth into his shoulders and then yelled his name, while he felt all her muscles spasming around him. He came right after, and she whimpered in ecstasy when he spilled inside of her.

Both were breathing heavily but he still managed to leave lazy kisses on her jawline. Ethan rolled for the other side of the bed and took her with him, leaving her body resting over his. Her hands were on his hair while his stroked her back gently.

"There's no godamn way that I'm staying away from you for this long again!" He said, and then remembered to ask her one thing. “Van, why were you sleeping with the door opened?” She pressed her lips together clearly trying to contain a laugh and furrowed her brows at his question, like it was a very stupid one.

“Are you sure that you don’t know?” Her tone made him realize what was obvious all along.

“You knew that I would come back for our anniversary. You knew it!”

“Of course I knew, m’love. At least I was counting on it.” She cupped his face and kissed him again. “By the way, I have a present for you. For both of us, actually.”

Then she grabbed his hand that was on the small of her back and slided it in between their bodies, bellow her stomach. His tiny eyes widened at hers and she saw a smile spreading on his face.

“Unfortunatelly we can’t have our little gift now, only in a few months.” She said proudly. He couldn’t believe, she already gave him so many joy and now she would give him a different kind of happiness, one that he always wanted to taste.

“I’ll be a dad. We’re gonna be parents,” He held her face and spoke louder while she nodded “we’re having a baby! Our baby!” He laid her by his side and caressed her belly.

“Yes lumberjack, our baby!” She giggled at his excitment. He pressed a bunch of kisses across her stomach, what made her laugh loud.

“Ethan, stop it, your beard is tickling me!” He laughed at her statement and smirked mischievously.

“Ah it does?” He started poking her sides mercilessly and kissed her entire face. The sound of Vanessa laughing and trying to catch some air was more beautiful than any other thing that he ever listened.

~

_That night, two years after they got married they made a new vow. They swore to protect and love that child that wasn’t born yet, but that already meant the whole world to them. And just like everything else that they promised to each other, they would fulfill it too._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the entire story is a reference to 505 by Arctic Monkeys. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
